Filled with Pride
by MoistHonestPelvis
Summary: In which the Gryffindor males of Harry's year congregate with Lavender. OOC, PWP, lemon, and smut. Lavender/Ron/Harry/Neville/Dean/Seamus.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Also, the idea for this story was stolen from smutgasms' _Slytherin Traditions._

It was the third Saturday of October, which was a wonderful event for the Gryffindor seventh year boys. For the past two years (as they were all retaking their seventh year now that Voldemort's tyranny had been overthrown), this year had formed a new tradition for the third Saturday of every month.

[1] Five students were currently in their dormitory: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They lay sprawled out on their beds, with most of them reading from textbooks. Ron was hurriedly finishing an essay due the following morning, and Seamus was flipping through a recent Playwizard.

They were taken out of their reverie by the distinctive clicking of high heels walking up the stairs. Seamus hurriedly tossed his magazine under his bed and Ron made a concerted effort to complete his concluding paragraph. He finished it up just as the door opened, and he grinned as he tucked it into his knapsack.

"Hello boys," Lavender drawled as she stepped into the room. Her curly blonde hair hung to her shoulders, nothing particularly fancy, and her green eyes seemed particularly smoky. The rest of her body was obscured by the oppressive Hogwarts cloaks.

Harry hadn't been sure how her being a werewolf would affect her levels of lust, given that the full moon was only a couple of days away, but her hungry gaze flickering between their crotches convinced him that the moon would only make things better.

She gently stripped, pulling her robe off her shoulders and letting it slump to the ground behind her. It left her in only Gryffindor colours: a golden bra that pushed up her heaving tits, and a red thong that hardly covered anything apart from her holes.

She kicked off her heels and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts for only a split second before she covered them with her arm. She dropped her bra with her other discarded clothes and gripped each of her firm melons with her hands before finally leaving them free to the boys' eyes. Her rosy red nipples stuck out prominently from the creamy flesh of her DD tits.

Lavender then slowly peeled her thong off, revealing her shaven and already wet pussy. Once it was around her wondrously thick thighs she bent down to pull them off.

Seamus was the first to break, impatient as ever. He jumped forth and knelt behind her, thrusting his tongue in between her cheeks. Lavender yelped in surprise but made no move to stop him. Instead she began to massage her heaving tits, but that too was disrupted as Harry surged forward, palming one tit as he sucked on the other with all the gusto of any eighteen year old presented with boobs.

That opened the floodgates, and soon all five men had stripped their clothes off and had circled their naked yearmate, their hard dicks in their hands.

Lavender looked at them all lustfully, taking in their collective manhoods. They were all fantastic specimens of manliness: Ron, the longest, was a little over nine inches while the smallest, Seamus, was still an impressive six inches. Dean was the thickest, and from experience she knew he could barely fit inside her pussy, let alone her arse. Seamus could last the longest, and bragged that he could go forty-five minutes with Gwenog Jones, a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies almost unanimously considered to be the sexiest woman in the world, and be ready to go again after two minutes. Neville, meanwhile, could come more than any other man Lavender had ever been with, so much so that he had become somewhat of an urban legend among the Gryffindor girls, being referred to as 'Long-Shot Longbottom' and the 'One Man Bukkake'.

Harry's proficiency was much simpler: he was simply great at fucking. He wasn't particularly lacking in length, girth, stamina or finishing power, but his experience made him the most fulfilling man she had ever been with. His experience extended from Cho Chang to orgies with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinett to several months in a forest with Hermione Granger as his only female company. It was also rumoured that he had been with the veela Fleur Delacour, the metamorphagus Nymphadora Tonks, and just about every girl in their year and the years immediately below and above.

Lavender couldn't verify how much of that was true, but his ability to hit her most sensitive spots without even trying certainly substantiated the claims.

This mini-tradition had begun almost two years earlier. Neville had walked in on Lavender with Harry behind Ron's back, and she had bought his silence by letting him join in. Seamus and Dean soon became privy to the party, and then it was just a matter of time before Ron found her, splattered in the seed of his four best mates.

He had been surprisingly accommodating (she would later learn that he had already wanted to break up with him), and the tradition began as she realized she couldn't live without each of their cocks.

Each of the monsters were unique creatures. Ron and Neville were the only two who weren't circumcised, and Dean was (obviously) the only non-white one of them.

"Well," she said seductively, wiggling her rear and gesturing with her index finger. "Who's first?"

To no one's great surprise, Seamus was the first to surge forward, his hefty six inch long prick slapping meatily against her arse cheeks. Lavender had learned early on that Seamus was an arse man, and thus was unsurprised when she felt his tender cockhead brushing against her arsehole. It had already been lubricated slightly from his earlier licking, but he plunged two of his fingers in for good measure, feeling around her tight sphincter to make sure she was prepared.

Content with her wetness (or else too impatient to care) he began sliding his thick manhood inside her arse.

"Morgan's fuckin' tits," he murmured against the nape of her neck. "I think your arse is even tighter than it used to be, love."

"Oh fuck yes, just like that," she moaned appreciatively as Ron stuck his monstrous pecker into her pussy without any lubricant. Addressing Seamus, she said, "Ever since my first transformation, I can stick my entire fist into my pussy and the next day it'll be as tight as ever. The perks of - aah! - superhealing, I suppose." She was cut off halfway through as Ron hit a particularly sensitive region.

Up to this point she had been standing straight with each man standing on either side of her, but now Seamus pulled out and Ron led her to his bed. She sat on his lap as he lay backwards and began riding him vigorously, and soon did so even harder as Seamus entered her arse again.

Harry stepped next to the bed, his eight inch behemoth at the ready. Almost out of instinct she reached out and stroked it a few times before guiding it to her mouth and sucking it fiercely. Her tongue swirled around the puffy head before she bobbed her entire head along it, working it until it was entirely down her throat. Harry put his hands on the back of her head and began fucking her skull more rapidly.

She had all but stopped grinding against Seamus and Ron's pricks so they began thrusting into her. Meanwhile Neville walked to the other side of the bed and stuck his pole in between her tits. He grabbed a handful of each breast and started to tittyfuck her in earnest.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh were punctuated by Lavender's moans and their appreciative curses and was soon joined by the sound of Dean jerking off his fat cock. Lavender was his actual girlfriend, and although he wasn't a huge fan of the cuckold fetish, he did get a certain thrill from seeing her demeaned in such a way by all of his best mates. And since he got to pleasure her whenever he wanted, he generally let his friends fuck her first.

That didn't mean that he would stay out of the fun, however. He inched closer to the bed and Lavender grasped his cock firmly. Even at his thinnest, he was still so thick that her petite hand could hardly fit around it. She alternated between stroking it for all her worth and cupping his heavy balls.

The continued in this position for several minutes, with Ron and Seamus plugging her holes while Harry skullfucked her, Neville slid in and out of her tits, and she jerked Dean off.

Neville was the first to pull away, stroking his throbbing erection gently. He was trying something new today, as he knew these sessions usually lasted between half an hour and forty-five minutes. He wanted to see if he could come even more if he could hold off until the end, whereas usually he would come pretty quickly.

Ron gave a pained expression as his hips began bucking more frantically against Lavender's. "Lav, are you on the potion?"

She jerked off Harry's cock fiercely as he popped out of her mouth. "You know I am, babe," she affirmed before once again deepthroating Harry.

That was all the encouragement Ron needed. He pulled Lavender further onto him so that they were fucking in the missionary position, causing the rest of the guys' cocks to flop out of their respective holes. They all gave him annoyed looks as he dropped all pretenses and began to drill upwards into Lavender as hard as he could.

He buried his face into Lavender's amazing chest and groaned, "Oh fuck Lav, just like that, fuck, I'm coming!" He thrusted upwards one final time besides his giant cock erupted, coating Lavender's insides with a half dozen spurts of his sticky seed.

"Morgan's tits, Ron, its so far inside me!" she moaned loudly as her own climax approached. Now that she only got his mammoth phallus inside her once a month, she had forgotten how amazing it felt inside her. The rest of the month, it was buried too far inside Hermione's snatch for her to get any of it.

In fact, all five of the guys were in relationships, so they all agreed to keep their infidelities a secret. Dean was with Lavender and Ron was with Hermione. Harry had been dating Susan Bones since the beginning of term, and Neville had been dating Hannah Abbot for nearly a year now. To everyone's surprise and yet not at all surprising at the same time, Seamus was dating Pansy Parkinson, who purportedly had the finest arse in all of Hogwarts.

Ron pulled out of her just moments before her climax could crash down on her and took a seat on one of the other beds. Neville was jerking off slowly, making sure that he didn't come. Ron started to play with his own dick, which had rapidly softened after ejaculating. Even at his most flaccid, he was still more than six inches long.

Lavender had risen back to her feet, her hair now a mess of curls. Before she could even invite the remaining boys to continue fucking her, Seamus' tongue had once again intruded her arsehole.

"Oh yeah, lick my fucking arse out, service me like your life fucking depends on it." These evenings usually turned her into their little cock whore, and she was loving the sudden change in pace.

Harry shrugged and kneeled in front of her and licked the entirety of her moist slit, making sure to keep away from Seamus. Then he darted his tongue in between her lips and delved into her sweet center.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" she exclaimed at the sudden burst of pleasure in her loins. She tangled her hands in his full head of hair and buried his face between her legs. Harry could barely breathe, but he certainly wasn't complaining when her silky thighs and velvet pussy were his surroundings.

They navigated their way onto the nearest bed. Now Seamus was lying on his back with his head by the foot of the bed with Lavender sitting on his face, her tiny arsehole over his mouth. Her long legs were hanging over the bed and Harry's face was buried between her legs. Both boys cocks were rock hard and oozing with pre-come, but neither of them cared enough to deviate from the situation at hand.

Meanwhile, Dean was palming one of her tits while sucking on the other one, leaving her mouth open to scream obscenities as they brought her closer to the edge. She kept one of her hands on Harry's head but used the other to stroke Dean's pulsating dick.

Suddenly Harry stopped, feeling her thighs quivering around his head, and said to Seamus, "Oy, budge over, will you?"

Seamus was loathe to do so, but eventually did, after giving her arsehole one last, long lick.

Harry pulled her further onto the middle of the bed and positioned her on her side. He crawled behind her so that he was also on his side and lined up his cock with her arse. He gave Seamus a look, and the Irish boy immediately joined on her other side, aligning with her sopping wet pussy.

"What do you say, Lav?" Harry asked, biting her ear. Both boys brushed their weeping manhoods against her holes. "You wanna come, love?"

"Yes," she said quietly, trying to wriggle her arse onto his shift, but he kept a firm grip on her fleshy hips.

"What was that?" Seamus asked teasingly.

"Yes, please!" Lavender said in desperation. "Please, fuck me until I come all over your thick, hard cocks!"

Seamus shrugged at Harry, and as if on cue both sunk into her holes at the same time, all the way to the hilt.

"Oh my fucking Merlin yes!" Lav cried out as her long denied orgasm finally washed over her. Dean saw his opening and stuck his cock deep into her throat, silencing her.

Both of her holes tightened to an insane amount as she came, spraying Seamus' pubes with her juices. Harry, who had already been barely holding on from the tightness of her arse felt it get even more restricting like an anaconda's vice and lost control, shooting his load of several thick spurts into her arse. He continued to thrust in and out of her as her tight arsehole milked him of all his seed. All in all, he was pretty sure he had shot seven or eight pulses of his load into her rectum.

On her other side, Seamus had buried his head against her shoulder. The veins in his neck and face were throbbing as he tried desperately to hold on. Harry could practically hear him reciting Quidditch statistics in an attempt to not blow his load.

Lavender's long, rocking orgasm finally ended and the pressure on their cocks eased dramatically. Harry pulled out and relaxed on a nearby chair as manhood deflated. Being a horny teenager with a hot naked girl a few feet away had its advantages though, and he knew it wouldn't take long for him to get back up to full throttle.

Meanwhile, Seamus had gotten himself back under control and had resumed thrusting into Lavender's pussy, now extremely sensitive from having just came.

Dean removed himself from her mouth and switched to her arse. He and Seamus began to fuck her in tandem. He bottomed out in her as Seamus pulled out so that only his tip was still in her, and then Dean pulled out leaving only his tip in while Seamus sheathed himself to the hilt.

They kept up with this pattern until Neville, Harry and Ron once again joined in. Now they Transfigured one of the chairs into a bench and Dean and Seamus sat across from each other. Lav sat between them, her back to her boyfriend. Then she lifted herself up slightly and allowed them to both move forward before lowering herself once again. Her arsehole lowered onto Dean's dick, her pussy onto Seamus'. Due to Dean's incredible girth, she could barely fit his mushroom-like head and she had to rotate her hips around him to work him deeper inside.

Once she got into a rhythm with the duo of dicks, Ron stepped forward, his meaty cock swinging with every step. He stood before her and slipped his cock in between her massive tits. Despite their generous size, they were dwarfed by the length of his penis. He took each tit in a hand and smushed them together and slid up and down in them. It was long enough that after each thrust she could suck on his exposed head.

Harry stood off to her side and she stroked his cock, a mixture of his and her own come serving as a lubricant. Meanwhile Neville sat on the floor before her and situated her feet in his lap. Before long the arches of her soles were tightly gripping the Cumshot King and giving him the footjob of a lifetime.

Before long, the medley of sensual activity boiled over for her and she found herself on the verge of climax once again. Dean's thick cock drilled into her arse and Seamus fucked her sweet pussy with gusto.

"Oh fuck, yes," Lav moaned. She pinched her erect nipples as Ron continued to thrust his manhood between her bountiful bosoms. "Fuck, I'm gonna come again all over your big fat dicks!"

Neither male slowed in their pace but both scrunched up their faces in concentration as her vice-like grip around their dicks suddenly tightened to an unparalleled level.

Neville gained an annoyed look as Lavender's soft feet left his lap and she focused on riding the pair of cocks.

"Harder, fuck me harder, oh just like that, fuck yes, please don't stop, I'm gonna fucking come!" The last word turned into a scream of lust, making Harry glad that he had put up a Muffliato earlier.

She abandoned sucking off Ron's throbbing head and stroking Harry's prick as she was flooded with a frenzy of pleasure from the two men underneath her.

Her body shook from the powerful orgasm for at least a couple of minutes before it finally ceased. Seamus and Dean both immediately pulled out, having only barely prevented coming inside her from the pressure.

Seamus retreated to a bed and stroked his manhood gingerly. Dean walked to Lav's head, his thick dick swinging with every step. "I'm going to come, love," he warned.

"In my mouth," Lav pleaded. "Please, come in my dirty mouth, let me taste your delicious come, make me your little slut, please."

Never one to disappoint, Dean stuck the head of his cock into her mouth and started jacking off the rest of his cock. She sucked hard on his prick as his hand sped up to a frantic pace, the mixture of juices that covered his meatstick acting as a lubricant. One of her hands came by to play with his heavy come-filled balls.

His cock pulsed in his hand and shot spurt after spurt of his cream into Lavender's throat, so much so that she could only barely swallow it all.

"Mmm," she licked her lips. "That was delicious, babe."

"Fuck, I think that's the hardest I've ever come," Dean praised. His cock was rapidly becoming flaccid so he took a breather on his bed. Seamus did likewise, his stamina apparently having reached its limit, though he had still yet to come.

Harry grabbed Lavender by the hand somewhat roughly, knowing her well enough to know that she liked it rough sometimes. He led her over to his bed and pulled her onto him, keeping her flat against him. His tip, already weeping with precome, rubbed against her sopping wet slit.

Without any further foreplay he speared up and into her. Her tits rubbed against his chest, and he soon buried his head in between them, sucking on first her nipples and then the soft flesh around them.

Neville crawled on top of Lavender, much to her pleasure. "Oh yeah," she said approvingly. "Stick your long cock into my bottom, Longbottom."

Neville rolled his eyes, having heard that joke many times before, but happily complied, sliding his throbbing manhood into her heavenly crevice.

He rolled his hips against hers as Harry pounded her from below. Ron stood by the other side of the bed, and soon she had taken the entirety of his cock into her throat.

Before long, Seamus and Dean re-entered the fray. With her holes all filled, Lav opted to jerk them off. This gave Ron the freedom to piston in and out of her mouth as fast as he could, causing her to gag on his dick.

"Mmf!" she groaned around his cock as her third orgasm of the night washed over her.

The Gryffindor males all continued to fuck her as hard as they could, prolonging her orgasm for several minutes. It was a miracle that Neville continued without coming from her arse's insane grip on his manhood.

Finally, they all pulled out of her and began jerking themselves off. She got off of Harry's bed and kneeled in front of them. She cupped her breasts, massaging and tweaking her nipples.

She stared at their throbbing cocks lustfully. "You boys gonna come?" she asked. "I want you to cover me in your hot loads. C'mon, make me your dirty little cumslut, cover me in so much come that I'll never forget it."

Dean was the first to burst, his fat black cock exploding with half a dozen spurts of his thick come. Ron followed suit with six of his own, followed by nine long ropes of semen from Harry. They covered Lavender's face with so much come it looked like she was wearing white makeup like a clown.

Seamus crept up behind her and slid his manhood in between her arsecheeks. He lasted for a few strokes before he exploded into fifteen long spurts of his virile come. The first burst reached her shoulder blade, and by the time he finished finishing her entire back and arse were covered in his load.

"Holy shit!" Seamus said, impressed at his own virility. He had come almost as much as Longbottom usually did! Admittedly, Longbottom generally came after about fifteen minutes, and Seamus had lasted for forty-five, but it was still impressive.

Finally, only Neville had yet to come. Lavender shuffled closer to him, her face and back dripping with the sperm of his classmates.

Neville stroked his dick rapidly, his hand a blur over his cock. Lav reached under his manhood and cupped his heavy balls; each testicle was swollen and felt as heavy as a quaffle.

"Oh Merlin, I'm gonna come!" Neville warned. Lav propped her round melons up with her arm in anticipation of his climax. The well-endowed wizard pointed his 'wand' at the luscious targets and sprayed them with the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt.

All in all, it lasted close to a full minute of stroking, as more than two dozen spurts launched an untold amount of baby batter onto her tits and stomach. Once the power of his spurts had decreased to standard pumps she sealed her lips around the impressive pecker, sucking with all her might to milk him of all his come.

"Whoa," Neville summed aptly, before staggering his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards onto his bed.

"Holy fuck," Dean said, too stunned by the massive explosion to say anything else.

"Morgan's sagging tit," Lavender said. "How am I supposed to wash this all off?" She trailed one of her fingers across her bountiful bosom and stuck it into her mouth, covered in come. Unfortunately for her, the Scourgify charm didn't work on human liquids, such as blood, urine, and the gallons of sperm covering her.

Dean silently led her to the showers to wash her off. A few moments later, the showers turned on, followed almost immediately by the sound of grunting.

Ron and Harry both headed straight to bed. Before Harry could fall asleep, Seamus said, "Hey Harry, mind if I borrow your cloak?"

Seeing no reason not to, Harry fished it our of his trunk and tossed it to the Irishman.

"Thanks mate," Seamus said. To Harry's amazement, Seamus was once again fully erect. "I'm gonna go see if Pansy's still awake." He disappeared a moment later under the cloak of invisibility.

Harry and Ron shared a look. A few minutes later, Ron was slamming his rod into Hermione's cunt only a few feet away from a sleeping Parvati, while Harry was well on his way to the Hufflepuff Common Rooms under a disillusionment charm to bone Susan. As Dean sent Lavender to her fourth orgasm of the night and Seamus buggered Pansy in a broom closet, Neville slept on, his balls the most depleted they had ever been since he had hit puberty.

All in all, it was pretty standard for the third Saturday of the month.

 **A/N:** I've wanted to write this for a long time, so I finally did. I'm also seriously considering writing the opposite of this, where Harry bangs every girl in his year, one house at a time.


End file.
